Ahoj przygodo! (TPNWH2)
Chris: 'Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa: Poznaliśmy 24 uczestników, którzy będą brać udział w nowym sezonie, fajnie! Dostali zadanie, będące w skrócie mówiąc, wielką Jengą, Matthew idealnie wrobił Rebeccę w uszkodzony kawałek kory, doprowadzając Kobry do przegranej, i eliminację Rebecci. Kto zostanie? A kogo zrzucimy w chomiczej kuli? Dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! ''Domek Orłów, część damska, około czwarta w nocy '''Chef: ''Wchodzi do pokoju kopiąc drzwi WSTAWAC KARALUCHY ŚNIADANIE! ''Obrzuca dziewczyny kleikiem '' '''Crystal: '''Fuuuuuj! To się lepi i śmierdzi! '''Stella: '''Laski, nie wiem jak wam, ale mi to bardziej przypomina nawóz niż sniadanie! '''Simon: '''Był u was ten kucharz-świrus? '''Fiona: '''Tak, u was też był '''Simon: '''Skąd ten wniosek? '''Fiona: '''Masz kawałek tego czegoś we włosach ''chichot Chris(przez megafon): 'Uwaga uczestnicy! Pora na zadanie! '''Alice: '''Tak wcześnie? '(PZ)Alice: 'Nawet na wsi tak wcześnie nie wstają! '''Ben: '''Jakie jest zadanie? '''Chris: '''Musicie przebiec dookoła całej wyspy! Trasa prowadzi przez, obóz, łąkę, las, skalne rumowisko i brzeg jeziora w środku wyspy i plaż, pierwsza drużyna, która dotrze na plażę, wygrywa! ''Wszyscy zaczynają biec Kilka minut po rozpoczęciu zadania '''Szybujące Orły Theo: 'Kobry nas wyprzedziły i się oddalają! Gavin, Ben, Crystal, szybciej! '''Crystal: '''Po co? To zadanie jest zbyt proste jak na Chrisa, założę się, że bieg nie jest punktowany lub jest to zadanie z nagrodą... '(PZ)Theo: 'Crystal zaczyna działać mi na nerwy, a rzadko ktoś jest w stanie '''Fiona: '''Stella, Simon, Julia, Matthew! '''Matthew: '''Co jest? '''Fiona: '''Tak sobie myślałam, że może założymy sojusz? '''Stella: '''Laska, super pomysł! '''Simon: '''I co byśmy robili? '''Fiona: '''Po prostu byśmy nie głosowali na siebie, a jak będzie trzeba, to kogoś wyeliminować '''Julia: 'Świetny pomysł! 'Matthew: '''Zgadzam się, a możemy wziąć jeszcze Melanie? Nie chciałbym aby wcześnie odpadła '''Stella: '''Lubisz ją? '''Matthew: '''Gadałem z nią trochę, znaczy, ja mówiłem, ona słuchała i dawała mi delikatne gesty, pomimo tego wydaje się być spoko '''Fiona: '''Ok, Melanie! Chodź, zapraszamy do sojuszu! '(PZ)Matthew: '''Wziąłem Melanie tylko po to żeby wyjść na miłego, kiedy nasza drużyna przegra, cały sojusz i drużyna, pójdą na dno! '''Kąsające Kobry Peter: 'Jesteśmy na prowadzeniu! '''Joshua: '''Mało powiedziane! Zaraz dobiegniemy do skał! '''Emily: '''Wygramy zadanie, i robimy w domku impreze! '''Lillie: '''Możnie nie cieszmy się jeszcze z czegoś czego nie mamy? '''Dahlia: '''Ich szanse na dobiegnięcie są małe, widzę jezioro! '''Jon: '''Ty i te twoje głupie kalkulacje '(PZ)Dahlia: '''Kawałek kory pękł idealnie w połowie, oznacza to dwie rzeczy, Rebecca sabotowała zespół, albo ktoś inny chciał ją wrobić, na mojej liście podejrzanych są Jon, Tony i Joshua, albo ktoś drugiej drużyny, jak podejrzanie cicha Melanie... '''Albert: '''Chyba widzę obóz! '''Emily: '''Czad! '''Chris: '''Brawo Kobry! Wygrałyście pierwszą z trzech części dzisiejszego wyzwania! '''Peter: '''Pierwszą!? '''Tom: '''Z trzech!? '''Chris: '''Tak! I dzięki temu, że jesteście pierwsi, możecie zacząć drugą część zadania szybciej, a zanim zaczniecie, oto wasza nagroda, para wioseł! '''Dahlia: '''Czyli druga część to zbudowanie łodzi, a trzecia to wyścig łodzi? '''Chris: '''Zgadłaś! '''Dahlia: '''Dobra mamy dużo czasu, więc możemy sobie wszystko rozplanować! '''Szybujące Orły Ben: 'Nie chcę zapeszać, ale jesteśmy dopiero przy rumowisku, a Kobry na bank dawno skończyły '''Simon: '''To może zamiast iść spacerkiem będziemy biec? Crystal! '''Crystal: '''No dobra, pobiegnę trochę! '(PZ)Simon: 'Na reszcie ją trochę zmotywowałem... '(PZ)Matthew: '''Crystal będzie łatwo wywalić, większość drużyny już jej nie cierpi '''Kąsające Kobry Dahlia: 'Dobra, jest projekt! A z czego mamy zbudować te łodzi? '''Chris: '''Pod szopą na narzędzia w obozie jest piwnica, w niej są deski, gwoździe i narzędzia '''Dahlia: '''Ok, Joshua, Albert i Jon ,jesteście najszybsi więc biegnijcie po materiały! ''Szybujące Orły docierają na miejsce wyzwania 'Simon: '''Już zaczęli! To twoja wina Crystal! '''Gavin: '''Cicho! Niech ktoś biegnie po materiały za Joshuą, Jonem i Albertem, zbudujemy prostą tratwę by nie tracić czasu! '(PZ)Simon: 'Nareszcie ktoś coś dobrze robi! ''Obie drużyny budują swoje łodzie 'Chris: '''Koniec czasu! Pora na trzecią część zadania! '''Tom: '''Nasza łódź nie jest gotowa! '''Chris: '''Trzecia część zadania to wyścig łodzi dookoła wyspy, więc wstawcie je do wody! ''Obie drużyny przenoszą swoje łódki do wody 'Chris: '''Trzy, dwa, jeden, START! ''Odpływają '''Szybujące Orły Matthew: '''Patrick, Theo, jesteście najsilniejsi więc wiosłójcie rękoma! '''Patrick: '''Spoko ziomek! '''Kąsające Kobry Jon: 'Dlaczego pomimo braku wioseł Orły są od nas szybsze? '''Tony: '''Genialny projekt pani kapitan sprawił, że wiosła ledwo sięgają wody! '(PZ)Dahlia: 'Kolejny błąd, chyba czas się pożegnać... '''Chef: '''Powiedziałeś im, że dookoła wyspy występują częste sztormy i ostre skały? '''Chris: '''Nie ''Obie drużyny nagle wpływają w strefę sztormu 'Willow: '''Robi się nie ciekawie! ''Dostaje w twarz rybą ''Ała! Biedne stworzenie... '''Matthew: '''Daj, wrzucę ją na bezpieczniejszą wodę! '(PZ)Matthew: '''Heh, Willow myśli, że pomogłem tej rybie, a ja rzuciłem ją w twarz Tonego! '''Tony: ''Dostaje w twarz rybą i spada z łodzi'' KK: 'Tony! '(PZ)Lillie: '''Ok, to najodważniejsza rzecz jaką zrobiłam w życiu... '''Lillie: ''Wskakuje do wody i ratuje Tonego'' KK: ''Pomagają Lillie wciągnąć Tonego na łódź'' Tony: '''Dziękuję '''Szybujące Orły: Julia: '''Jej, wypłyneliśmy ze sztormu! '''Fiona: '''Czy to nie jest góra na północnym krańcu wyspy? '''Ben: '''Czyba tak... '''Fiona: '''Czyli jesteśmy w połowie drogi! '''Patrick: '''I tak płyńmy szybko! Co jeżeli nas nadgonią!? '''Kąsające Kobry Joshua: '''I co teraz? Na pewno przegramy! '''Tony: '''Mam pomysł! Chodźmy na brzeg! Będziemy biec przez większość wybrzeża wyspy! '''Alice: '''Dobry plan! Biegiem ludziska! '''Szybujące Orły Theo: '''Trochę się zmęczyłem, chwila przerwy! '''Willow: '''Spokojnie, jesteśmy gdzieś tak w 3/5 drogi, Żmije są daleko '''Ben: '''Zaraz, co to tam biegnie w oddali? '''Simon: '''To Żmije! Niosą swoją łódź! '''Patrick i Theo: ''Zaczynają wiosłować rękoma'' Fiona: 'Zbliżają się! ''Żmije wyprzedzają Orły 'Tony: '''Teraz! Rzućcie łódką przed tratwę Orłów i wskakujcie! ''Żmije wykonują rozkaz Tonego, tratwa Orłów w nią uderza i pcha aż do mety '''Chris: '''Wyścig wygrywają Kąsające Kobry! '''KK: '''TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! '''SO: Ooooooo.... 'Chris: '''Ale... Kobry widziałem co zrobiłyście! Dlatego to wy idziecie dzisiaj na eliminacje! '''SO: '''TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! ''Jakiś czas później, domek Kobr, część męska 'Jon: '''Nie wieżę! Przegraliśmy drugi raz z rzędu! Przez ciebie idioto! '''Tony: '''Jedynym idiotą tutaj jesteś ty! ''Jon uderza Tonego z pięści w twarz, ten mu oddaje i zaczynają się bić, nagle rozdzielają ich Tom i Joshua 'Joshua: '''Uspokójcie się już! ''Damska część domku 'Dahlia: '''To moja wina, gdyby nie ten beznadziejny projekt... '''Alice: '''Nie bój się dziewczyno, na pewno wyleci Tony... ''Ceremonia eliminacji 'Chris: '''Witajcie po raz drugi Kobry! Dzisiaj stracicie drugą osobę, kogo? Najpierw zagłosujcie! '(PZ)Jon: 'Mam dylemat, debilka czy debil? '(PZ)Emily: 'Sorka, ale dziwna jesteś... '(PZ)Anastazja: 'Do svidanya! '''Chris: '''Mamy wyniki, z 10 pianek, 6 dostają: Anastazja, Peter, Emily, Alice, Tom i Joshua, zostało pięcioro, kolejne dwie pianki trafiają do . . . Alberta i Lillie, została nam już trójka, Jon, który pobił się z Tonym, oraz Tony i Dahlia, których pomysły pogrążyły zaspół, przedostatnim bezpiecznym jest... . . . . . Dahlia! '''Dahlia: '''Wow! Naprawdę? '''Chris: '''Zostali Jon i Tony, a ostatnia pianka trafia do... . . . . . . . . . . Jona! Tony, czas się pożegnać! '''Tony: '''No "miło" było, nara ''Chris wpycha do kuli i zpuszcza ze zjeżdżalni, kula z Tonym wpada do morza '''Chris: '''Tylko tyle? Bez krzyku? No nic, druga eliminacja za nami! Kto następny? Dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Hursa! '''Lillie: '''A psik! Chyba się przeziębiłam Następny odcinek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa